Baliyo
Baliyo is a recurring character in in the third season of The Lion Guard. Personality Baliyo is an enthusiastic and friendly lion. He is brave, loyal and dedicated to his pride and their duty to protect the Tree of Life, which has also led to Baliyo being somewhat rash and quick to jump to conclusions, as seen when the Night pride first met the Lion Guard. Otherwise, he is welcoming and forgiving, not holding a grudge against Kion for using the Roar on him apart from asking he not do it again. He has a big heart and loves his family, as he was heartbroken by the passing of his grandmother, but swore to her that he would stay strong and support his sister. History [[The Tree of Life|'The Tree of Life']] When Bunga causes a rock slide that blocks the entrance to the Tree of Life Rani gets worried that the visitors might be a threat. Ullu leads the Night Pride to the Guard. Rani and Surak think that they are strangers. Baliyo goes up to see who the strangers are. Upon seeing the Lion Guard, Baliyo assumes they are a threat and attacks Kion. Following Baliyo, the rest of the Night Pride attacks the Guard. Kion soon uses the Roar of the Elders on Baliyo and Rani gets upset. Rani says that he and his friends will never be welcome at the Tree of Life. Rani soon asks if her brother is okay and he says that he was. He starts to feel dizzy while Rani decides to speak with her grandmother. After speaking to her Night Pride they all think that the Guard shouldn't come in. After finding the Guard, they notice that they cleared the path. Kion apologizes for using the Roar and about the rock slide and humbly asks for Ono to be healed. Rani accepts Kion's apology and leads them to the Tree of Life. Baliyo asks Kion not to use the Roar on him anymore and Kion promises him that he won't. Rani soon welcomes them to the Tree of Life. [[The River of Patience|'The River of Patience']] Rani brings the Lion Guard inside the Tree of Life to speak with her grandmother Janna. Janna asks Nirmala to help heal Kion's scar. While Kion is getting healed, Janna asks Rani to show the rest of the Guard around the Tree of Life. Later, the Night Pride soon fights Makucha, Chuluun and Ora. The Lion Guard comes to help. However, Rani didn't want their help and asks them to leave as soon as possible. Later, Makucha and the others come back again and the Night Pride fights them. During the battle, Baliyo gets bitten by Ora, making him unable to fight. Baliyo is very happy to see Kion when he arrives and tells him to use his Roar on the villains. With help from the Lion Guard they're able to win the battle. Afterwards, Rani nuzzles him and tells him be more careful. [[Little Old Ginterbong|'Little Old Ginterbong']] Baliyo and Rani are hanging out with the Lion Guard, soon, Kion and Nirmala come along. Kion has mud on his face Nirmala says it's part of his healing. Nirmala says that Kion has a long way to go before he gets healed. She also says that it's time for Ono to get healed. Ono is excited and he heads off to the Tree of Life. Fuli rhetorically asks if Bunga can be any noisier when he eats. Baliyo says that Bunga should meet his friend Binga. After meeting Binga, she and Bunga soon have a bug eating contest. Baliyo is shocked on what he sees. The Night Pride hears that Makucha's army is attacking again. However. they spot Mama Binturong who says that she was attacked by Binga and Bunga. Bunga explains what really happened and she runs off. When Bunga says that he and Binga can get rid of her, Baliyo guesses right away how they plan to do it. [[Poa the Destroyer|'Poa the Destroyer']] When all the other members of the Lion Guard do their own things, Beshte wonders what he's going to do. Baliyo asks him what he does back at the Pride Lands. Beshte says that he loves meeting new animals. Baliyo suggests that Beshte should walk around the Tree of Life, as there are lots of amazing animals there and they are all very friendly. Later, Baliyo and Rani hears that there's a bad guy named "Poa the destroyer" on the lose. After talking to the penguins Rani realizes that it's just Beshte. She asks Baliyo to round up the rest of the Lion Guard. Rani tells the animals that there has a been a misunderstanding. The Lion Guard tells the animals that Beshte isn't a bad guy. When the penguins show up Rani sees that Pinguino is missing. She says that he needs to be here since he caused the biggest fuss. Kion asks Anga to find Beshte and Pinguino. They soon show up and Pinguino starts calling Beshte "Poa the Life Saver". The animals soon cheer for Beshte. [[Long Live the Queen|'Long Live the Queen']] The Night Pride and the Lion Guard are stopping Makcuha's Army from preventing a family of Tigers from entering the Tree of Life. Makucha's Army is forced to retreat and Rani invites the tigers into the Tree of Life. Ullu soon comes by saying that Queen Janna would like to see her and the Night Pride along with Kion. When Baliyo realizes what's going on he starts to panic, not wanting to go inside the Tree. Surak tells him he must be there since Janna asked to see him, with Nirmala assuring Baliyo that they'll be there with him too. Rani comforst Baliyo as well, saying the Night Pride sticks together. Queen Janna is incredibly weak and is on the verge of death. She tells Baliyo to stay strong for Rani, saying his sister will need his strength. Janna tells Rani that it's time for her to become queen. Rani thinks she isn't ready and Queen Janna says she is. Rani starts to cry as Queen Janna passes away. The Night Pride follows Rani in tears. Baliyo attends the funeral and is sad during it. Fuli, Anga and Nirmala greet Rani with a song as she becomes queen. All the animals cheer, including Baliyo. [[The Lake of Reflection|'The Lake of Reflection']] Makcuha's Army comes back to attack the animals at the Tree of Life. By working together, the Night Pride and the Lion Guard stop them. [[Triumph of the Roar|'Triumph of the Roar']] Makucha's Army comes back again and traps Baliyo, Surak, Nirmala and Makini in the Tree of Life and then begin attacking animals. Anga brings help and Kion uses his roar on them and also uses it to free Makini and the rest of the Night Pride from the Tree. Then Kion blasts the bad guys away and the animals are safe. Baliyo says he wishes they could have seen Kion do more. After realizing the full power of Kion's Roar, Rani asks now healed Kion to stay instead of return to the Pride Lands. [[Return to the Pride Lands|'Return to the Pride Lands']] After giving up his roar and handing it over to the new Lion Guard's leader Vitani, Kion asks the Guard if they would like to protect the Tree of Life. They all agree and head back to the tree. With all of Kion's family and friends watching him, Kion becomes Rani's new king. Gallery The Lion Guard The Tree of Life WatchTLG snapshot 0.07.25.967 1080p.png The Lion Guard The Tree of Life WatchTLG snapshot 0.07.29.316 1080p.png The Lion Guard The Tree of Life WatchTLG snapshot 0.08.16.361 1080p.png The Lion Guard The Tree of Life WatchTLG snapshot 0.18.13.274 1080p.png|"Come on Rani, let's go!" The Lion Guard The Tree of Life WatchTLG snapshot 0.18.16.674 1080p.png The Lion Guard The Tree of Life WatchTLG snapshot 0.18.39.910 1080p.png The Lion Guard The Tree of Life WatchTLG snapshot 0.21.35.298 1080p.png|"Hey Kion, just don't do that roar thing at me again..ever. The Lion Guard The River of Patience WatchTLG snapshot 0.18.11.488 1080p.png|"Nice move!" The Lion Guard The River of Patience WatchTLG snapshot 0.18.15.399 1080p.png|"Guys, I'm down!" The Lion Guard The River of Patience WatchTLG snapshot 0.19.14.483 1080p.png|"Kion! Use your roar thingy, send those guys flying." The Lion Guard The River of Patience WatchTLG snapshot 0.20.58.087 1080p.png The Lion Guard The River of Patience WatchTLG snapshot 0.20.58.649 1080p.png The Lion Guard The River of Patience WatchTLG snapshot 0.21.00.446 1080p.png|"Not my style." The Lion Guard Little Old Ginterbong WatchTLG snapshot 0.01.24.852 1080p.png|Relaxing with the Lion Guard. The Lion Guard Little Old Ginterbong WatchTLG snapshot 0.02.20.554 1080p.png|"I think Bunga's chewing is kind of quiet for a honey badger." The Lion Guard Little Old Ginterbong WatchTLG snapshot 0.02.30.231 1080p.png Category:Characters Category:Upcoming characters Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Lions Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Asian characters Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:Orphans